If I Could Be Where You Are
by mahwish1
Summary: Two old friends reunite after years on their close friend's wedding. What will happen when they meet? And why is the redhead friend smirking so much? – One-shot. KaixHil.


Hi guys!

How are you all? I decided to post my second Beyblade story with the pairing "Kai Hiwatari and Hilary Tachibana." :)

I hope you all will enjoy it and please, do remember to review and give me your feedback. :)

I've used a song called "_If I could be where you are_" by Enya, as an inspiration for the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

**If I Could Be Where You Are**

_Sometimes, two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together._

* * *

_Where are you this moment?  
only in my dreams.  
You're missing, but you're always  
a heartbeat from me.  
I'm lost now without you,  
I don't know where you are.  
I keep watching, I keep hoping,  
but time keeps us apart_

_Is there a way I can find you,  
is there a sign I should know,  
is there a road I could follow  
to bring you back home?_

It was the third of August, and a busy brunet roamed the hallway to make sure everything was as it should be. Hilary Tachibana had been talking to various people throughout the evening and had enjoyed catching up with the old friends she hadn't seen for a while. She took a small glance at her surroundings. Everything was decorated perfectly and she could hear the pleasant sounds of people talking and enjoying the food and wine.

The tables were decorated with silver cutlery and champagne. Indeed, today was a moment to celebrate. Because it was a special occasion everyone was dressed in formal suits and gowns. Even she was wearing some light makeup and a floor length evening gown. As she stood, she recalled what Tyson had said to her as she entered the building alongside Emily and Mariam.

"You look beautiful, Hils" he'd said. "Different – but beautiful. And different is always good."

She shook her head lightly, a delicate smile forming on her lips as she noticed her old friends. They had all changed over the years, but all were glad that they'd managed to maintain a close relationship with each other. Max and Mariam were sitting at a table busily talking. Tyson and Daichi were on their third round to the buffet table, Kenny trailing along trying to convince them to stop eating for now.

They had all changed - at least most of them had. Hilary had changed too over the years. She wasn't bossy or loud as she had been in the past; she had grown up and matured. She was in her mid-twenties now, and currently working in the accounting department of a software company. Who would have thought that she would earn a university degree and actually work late hours? It was proof that people change.

She put her heavy thoughts to rest and found a table to sit at. Once she was comfortably seated, she reached forward for a glass and poured some wine for herself. All of a sudden her eyes landed on a familiar person among the guests. It was someone she was very close to but he sometimes felt very far. Hilary recalled the moment they had drifted apart from each other.

_Hilary made a trip to the dojo. It had been a long period of time since everyone had seen each other; they were all pretty busy with their lives. Some of them had gone on to have a career in the field of Beyblading, while the others had chosen to pursue something else they were interested in._

_The brunette walked inside carrying a bag full of vegetables and other ingredients, her trademark smile on her lips. Hilary's eyes caught her longtime friends in the living room having a conversation about something she couldn't quite catch. Ray, who was sitting on the couch, turned his attention to Tyson. "Tyson, did you contact Tala about his flight?" he said._

_"Yeah, I already did. Tala said he'll be there at the airport when he arrives. Although it probably doesn't matter, because he'll most likely have a few cars waiting for him already" he joked. Tyson then noticed Hilary in the hallway. "Oh hey, Hils," they all greeted her._

_"Hey guys," she said as she put the bag down on the dining table. She wore a confused expression. "Who's flight? Who's leaving? Don't tell me you two are leaving again?" she said as she looked at Ray and Max. "You just got here a few months ago!" Max smiled and shook his head. _

_"Oh we're not going anywhere. It's Kai; he left for Russia today." She felt a sudden shock run through her body as she heard the news. Why did Kai leave for Russia all of sudden? Was he planning on moving back? For good? Why didn't she hear about this before? She lowered her gaze and let her hair cover up her expression. _

_"Oh," she whispered._

_The two shared a brief look with each other. "You didn't know?" Max asked her. She tucked a few fallen strands of hair behind her ear and answered._

_"Uh, I probably forgot about it or something." She took a glance around. "Uh, I should go put these in the kitchen. Are you guys hungry? How about I cook something for us?" Before they could answer she disappeared inside the kitchen, leaving the boys alone._

_Hilary quietly began to take the things out from the bag and place it on the kitchen counter. She noticed Ray entering the room. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest. The black haired friend studied her for a moment. "You didn't know," she heard him say. It was more of a statement than a question. She stayed silent and tried to avoid his gaze._

_"He's only gone for a few weeks. He won't leave you here. Trust me, Hills."_

_"How do you know, Ray?" she said softly as she turned to face him._

_"I just know it! He's changed for the better, and it's all because of the time he's spent with you." She looked at him with surprise, but he only smirked at her. "What, thought we didn't know what was going on between you two?" Ray, however, took a few steps forward and smiled at her. "Don't worry. He'll be back before you know it."_

That was the last Hilary had heard of Kai's travels; she didn't know when he had returned to Japan. She'd kept busy with the work she had at the office. Part of her still held on to her friend's words "_He won't leave you._" But here she was, sitting at a table with a wine glass in her hand. Alone. It had been 8 months since she'd seen or heard from him. She could, however, spot him among the many guests.

The brunette began to hate the word, destiny. She kept hoping that she would see him one day. Once in a while she would stare at the phone far too long, hoping he would call any minute. Destiny was a cruel thing. It was cold, dark and unfair.

She shook her head and tried to get herself to stop thinking about it anymore. At least for the moment. After all, it was a very special occasion they had all attended. It was Ray and Mariah's wedding day. They had finally decided to tie the knot after dating for several years. Everyone knew it was bound to happen one day. Hilary sat watching the newly wedded couple who were enjoying their time with each other. They were in love and she was more than happy to be a part of their happiness.

She smiled warmly at the pink haired friend when she was signaled to come and join her. Hilary placed her wine glass down on the table and made her way through the crowd to join them.

"There you are," Mariah smiled at her.

""I'm right here, Mariah. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good! We're about to cut the cake." And with that, a few servants began to prepare for it. Mariah took a glance around trying to locate her brother. "Hills, have you seen Lee? I can't find him anywhere."

"I'll go and look for him, don't worry." She went to search for him through the crowd. After a few minutes she found him sitting with Tyson and Max. "Thank god, I've found you here," she said turning her attention toward the black haired friend. He looked worriedly at the brunette woman in front of him.

"Why, what's wrong? Is Mariah okay?"

She smiled. "Yes, everything is under control. They're about to cut the cake and they needed you to be there with them."

His body immediately relaxed when he heard those words. He nodded and made his way toward his sister and best friend. She saw Mariah hug her brother as they waited for the cake to arrive. The brunette turned her attention back on the guests – or rather one person among the people. She didn't know how long she had been staring when she heard a familiar chuckle coming from behind her.

"How typical – Choosing the safe option by admiring each other from afar but not actually making any progress. I should have known."

Hilary turned around and met a pair of clear blue eyes. Tala stood with arms crossed in front of his chest wearing a dark gray suit with a buttoned down shirt. His signature smirk was playing across his lips. He took a few steps forward to stand beside her. Hilary ignored his previous statement. "Where's Julia?" she asked about his girlfriend instead.

"Out there mingling with people."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep you company." Hilary nodded. She stood admiring the red head for a short while. She realized how lucky Julia was to have a boyfriend like Tala – to have each other. She also noticed how handsome he was – just like Kai. There was something about Russian guys that made girls fall for them. She knew there was a solid reason why she fell for the Russian Phoenix Blader in the first place.

"You know he cares about you," a voice brought her back to reality.

The brunette knew who the Russian red-head was referring to but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Who?"

"You know who!"

She knew that there was no point in hiding it from him. He was his best friend after all. "Having a hard time believing that." He took a small glance around the large room where friends and guests were spread around, chatting in small groups. "Kai had a few things to take care of back in Russia."

"Such as?" God, she could really use a drink right now.

"Such as the few people who didn't want to leave him alone." Didn't want to leave him alone? But everything was over. Who were these people?

Tala saw the expression she carried and knew she wondered what was going on. "Voltaire." He answered simply.

This time she turned to face him. "But how is that possible? He was executed years ago."

"Despite getting executed he managed to leave a few people who vowed to stay loyal to him no matter what."

The brunette didn't say anything. She wondered what might have happened in Russia.

"He didn't want to jeopardize anyone's lives by coming back to Japan. Be it yours or the others. So in other words, it's not easy being Hiwatari Kai." He paused slightly. "Though, these people couldn't really match our Russian friend considering how powerful he's become with the company and all. Gaining a few connections on his own did help." Hilary nodded and relaxed a bit. She hadn't even noticed her body tensing up with the sudden news.

"He cares, Hilary. Even if he's having a hard time expressing it."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

He smirked and leaned closer to her. "Because not all of us are bad guys," he winked at her one last time before leaving her with her thoughts.

Part of her was actually glad that Tala had told her of Kai's whereabouts. She didn't even notice all the cheers when both Ray and Mariah cut the cake. The servants were apparently busy with cutting it into small pieces for the guests. Hilary however turned her attention back to the person her eyes focused on earlier in the evening. His slightly short cut two-toned hair was styled perfectly, and he was wearing a well fitted light blue shirt with the top buttons undone.

A small smile passed over her delicate lips as she watched him standing with his best friend, Tala. She saw the redhead whisper something into his ear and squeeze his shoulder before leaving to join his longtime girlfriend, Julia.

Kai caught Hilary's gaze. Crimson eyes found warm brown ones. Their eyes told so much, but neither of them had spoken or approached the other. She turned around and made her way toward the balcony doors to get some fresh air, hoping it would help her with all the thoughts she had been having lately about the Russian friend.

Sometime later a man with an expensive suit approached her from behind.

* * *

_Kai's P.O.V.:_

Kai noticed how the moonlight was shining down on her and making her appear more beautiful – if that was even possible through his eyes. Her dark brown locks seemed a lot lighter.

He wondered how a woman like Hilary could make such an important impact on him. When did it even happen? To him who had suppressed any emotions that came too close to him?

_Kai stood out on one of the balconies in his mansion and ran a hand through his hair. He exhaled loudly and looked at the snow covered ground before him. It was almost noon in Moscow where he had been staying for a few weeks. He had to come back home for some business trip concerning the Hiwatari Enterprises._

_He had gone outside to get some fresh air hoping to put his heavy thoughts into a rest. It was thoughts about someone – Someone who he should have told about his whereabouts to before coming to Moscow – to his longtime friends turned family. Yet he never got a chance to so._

_He thought silently on how the past years had been tough on him considering the amount of work and time he had to spend in order to get his life back on track. And when he finally did, he still seemed to lack something or rather someone. And he knew who that person was. Even before he wanted to admit it to himself._

_He closed his eyes and hoped that one day Destiny would reunite them again, one way or another._

And here he was. Glancing at the brunette who was looking beautiful in a pale pink chiffon dress, her curled brown tresses swept to the side leaving one shoulder exposed to him. "Careful you don't catch a cold." He took a few steps forward and stood beside her.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V.:_

She tore her eyes away from the sky and looked to the side where he had come to stand. She noticed for the first time that the Phoenix Prince hadn't really changed at since the last time she had seen him. He looked as handsome as always.

She turned her attention back to whatever she was occupied with.

"You thought I left for good?"

She didn't say anything. She simply stood silently listening to the night. A moment of silence passed between the two while everyone else was busy enjoying the wedding party inside the hall. He looked into the clear night before them. "They missed me. Tala and the others convinced me to visit them for a short while."

She nodded. Part of her understood that he had a family back there as well. Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer – they were his family.

"We've missed you too." He stood admiring her for a second. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind; the thought of how she helped him get rid of the thick wall he had put on around himself. He had to admit that he had enjoyed spending time with her. She made him feel more human than any other ever did.

He reached out a hand. The brunette looked down with question. "How about we reminisce on what we've lost through the years?" Her expression softened a bit and she gently reached out to place her own hand in his. He gripped it and led her toward the dance floor to find a suitable spot. His other hand went around her slender waist whereas her's was resting on his strong shoulder.

They gently moved to the side enjoying the closeness which they had missed for a whole year. He already knew what was going through her mind; her eyes had told him everything. "I'm not letting go this time," he whispered with much emotion.

Emotions he thought he never owned.

She looked into his crimson eyes which held so much history in them. She remembered the late nights where they would talk, where his voice was filled with so much pain and despair. The night where she finally reached out for him to open up about the wounds he had hidden away from others. She wanted to let him know that he was not alone and that he never would be.

And now years after she knew he was telling the truth. The years they had been apart were gone – vanished into thin air. She leaned forward and placed her head on his chest and whispered ever so lightly.

"And I'll keep holding on."

As they moved side to side to the slow music, Kai caught the redhead smirking at him and gave a small nod.

Maybe Destiny wasn't cruel after all.

* * *

The End.

Remember to review, guys. I would be so grateful to read your feedback about this one. ^_^


End file.
